Venom
| Box2 Image = Eugene Thompson (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 23 002.png | Box2 Text = Flash Thompson | Box3 Image = Lee Price (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 3 1 003.png | Box3 Text = Lee Price }} | Teams1 = Venoms; Madrox Gang (Earth-807128) from Old Man Hawkeye Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Teams2 = The Venom Project; Cletus Kasady (Earth-TRN376) from The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014 video game) 001.jpg | Teams3 = Unity of Venom; Spider-Men (Earth-TRN461) from Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) 153.jpg | Teams4 = Venom Vandals; Venom Vandals (Earth-TRN461) from Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) 001.jpg | Others1 = Angelo Fortunato; Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-616) and Angelo Fortunato (Earth-616) from Marvel Knights Spider-Man Vol 1 7 0001.jpg | Others2 = Bruce Banner; Bruce Banner (Earth-616) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-616) from Absolute Carnage Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Others3 = Frank Castle; Frank Castle (Earth-92164) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-92164) from What If Vol 2 44 Cover.png | Others4 = Gwen Stacy; Spider-Gwen Vol 2 29 Textless.jpg | Others5 = Harry Osborn; Harold Osborn (Earth-12041) 011.jpg | Others6 = James Howlett; Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-16558) bonds with James Howlett (Earth-807128) from Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 10 002.jpg | Others7 = Kron Stone; Kron Stone (Earth-TRN590) from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 10 001.jpg | Others8 = Mangaverse Venom; Venom (Earth-2301) from Marvel Mangaverse Spider-Man Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others9 = Mary Jane Watson; Amazing Spider-Man Renew Your Vows Vol 2 8 Textless.jpg | Others10 = Mayday Parker; Universe X Special Vol 1 3 Dynamic Forces Variant Textless.jpg | Others11 = Norman Osborn; Norman Osborn (Earth-138).jpg | Others12 = Otto Octavius / "Peter Parker"; Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 25 Textless.jpg | Others13 = Peter Parker; Peter Parker (Earth-616) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 800 001.png | Others14 = Rocket Raccoon; Rocket Raccoon (Earth-616) possessed by Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 22.jpg | Others15 = Wade Wilson; Wade Wilson (Earth-616) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-616) from Deadpool Back in Black Vol 1 3.png | Others16 = Arthur Douglas; Arthur Douglas (Earth-616) possessed by Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 22 001.jpg | Others17 = Carol Danvers; Carol Danvers (Earth-616), MacDonald Gargan (Earth-616), Peter Parker (Earth-616), and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-616) from Siege Spider-Man Vol 1 1 0002.jpg | Others18 = Clem; Clem (Venom) (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 1 7 0002.jpg | Others19 = Daniel Jackson; Daniel Jackson (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Others20 = Flash Thompson's Codex; Edward Brock (Earth-616), Eugene Thompson (Codex) (Earth-616), and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 4 8 001.jpg | Others21 = Groot; Groot (Earth-616) possessed by Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 21.jpg | Others22 = Ivan; Ivan (Venom) (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Others23 = Jerome Delacroix; Jerome Delacroix (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 1 4 0002.jpg | Others24 = Loughridge; Loughridge (Venom) (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 1 13 001.png | Others25 = Michael Malone; Michael Malone (Earth-616) and Mania (Klyntar) (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 1 3.png | Others26 = Nan; Nan (Venom) (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 1 8 0002.jpg | Others27 = Orrie; Orrie (Venom) (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 1 6 0002.jpg | Others28 = Pat Robertson; Patricia Robertson (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 1 14 0001.jpg | Others29 = Perry; Perry (Ararat Corporation) (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Others30 = Thunderbolt Ross; Thaddeus Ross (Earth-616), Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-616), and Alejandra Jones (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 2 13.4 0001.jpg | Others31 = Yooper; Yooper (Venom) (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 1 8 0001.jpg | Others32 = Normie Osborn; Norman Harold Osborn (Earth-982) from Spider-Girl Vol 1 84 001.jpeg | Others33 = Thor Odinson; Thor Odinson (Earth-1089) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-1089) from What If? Vol 2 4 0001.jpg | Others34 = Android; Venom (Android) (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others35 = Conrad Marcus; Conrad Marcus (Earth-1610) and Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 1 19 0001.png | Others36 = Venom; Venom (Earth-2301) and Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-2301) from Spider-Verse Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others37 = Katie Power; Katherine Power (Earth-5631) from Spider-Man and Power Pack Vol 2 4 (cover).jpg | Others38 = Venom; Venom (Earth-7122) Spider-Man Family Featuring Spider-Clan Vol 1 1.jpg | Others39 = Skrull Subversive; MacDonald Gargan (Skrull) (Earth-10219) What If Secret Invasion Vol 1 1.jpg | Others40 = Danny Rand; Daniel Rand (Earth-12041) and Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 4 0001.jpg | Others41 = Luke Cage; Luke Cage (Earth-12041) and Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 4 0001.jpg | Others42 = Sam Alexander; Samuel Alexander (Earth-12041) and Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 4 0002.jpg | Others43 = Scorpion; Scorpion (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 3 001.jpeg | Others44 = Ulik; Ulik (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 1 001.jpeg | Others45 = Sergei Kravinoff; Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-19529) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-19529) from Spider-Man Life Story Vol 1 6 001.png | Others46 = Ana Soria; Adriana Soria (Earth-19919) from Spider-Island Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Others47 = Laura Kinney; Edge of Venomverse Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Others48 = Clint Barton; Clinton Barton (Earth-32323) from Civil War Vol 2 2 001.jpg | Others49 = Robbie Reyes; Edge of Venomverse Vol 1 3 Lim Variant Textless.jpg | Others50 = Actor; Venom (Actor) (Earth-58163) from Spider-Man House of M Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Others51 = Jubilation Lee; Jubilation Lee (Earth-94823) from Spider-Man Magazine Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Others52 = Wilson Fisk; 100th Anniversary Special - Spider-Man Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Others53 = Venom; Venom (Earth-TRN584) from Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Others54 = Ngozi; Ngozi (Earth-TRN650) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-TRN650) from Venomverse War Stories Vol 1 1 002.png | Others55 = Alea Bell; Alea Bell (Earth-TRN767), Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-TRN767), and Doctor Russell (Earth-TRN767) from Venom 2099 Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others56 = Venom; Venom (Earth-Unknown) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-Unknown) from Spider-Woman Vol 5 3 001.jpg | Related1 = Agent Venom; Eugene Thompson (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 2 10 001.jpg | Related2 = Anti-Venom; Edward Brock (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 569 0001.jpg | Related3 = April Parker; May Parker (April Parker) (Earth-982) from Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Update Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Related4 = Carnage; Cletus Kasady (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 361 0002.jpg | Related5 = Cosmic Venom; Edward Brock (Earth-TRN461) from Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) 024.jpg | Related6 = Gamma Venom; Skaar (Earth-12041) from Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Season 1 14 001.jpeg | Related7 = Mania; Absolute Carnage Scream Vol 1 2 Codex Variant Textless.png | Related8 = Poison; Peter Parker (Earth-70134).jpg | Related9 = Pork Grind; Pork Grind (Earth-8311) from What The--?! Vol 1 20 0001.jpg | Related10 = Project Venom; Sym-Soldier Program (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 4 1 002.png | Related11 = She-Venom; Absolute Carnage vs. Deadpool Vol 1 1 Codex Variant Textless.png | Related12 = Spider-Ham; Peter Porker (Symbiote-Possessed) (Earth-12122) 001.png | Related13 = Spider-Man; Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Vol 1 22 Textless.jpg | Related14 = Spider-Woman; Julia Carpenter (Earth-616) from Ms. Marvel Vol 2 13 0001.jpg | Related15 = VEN＃m Suit; VEN＃m Suit from Edge of Spider-Geddon Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Related16 = Venompool; Wade Wilson (Earth-90211) 0001.jpg | Related17 = Agent Anti-Venom; Eugene Thompson (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Venom Inc. Alpha Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related18 = Kulan Venom; Kulan Gath (Earth-616) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-616) from Spider-Man Red Sonja Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Related19 = Mister Fantastic; Reed Richards (Earth-616) possessed by the Venom symbiote from Spider-Man Fantastic Four Vol 1 2.jpg | Related20 = Mysterio; Quentin Beck (Earth-616) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-616) from Symbiote Spider-Man Vol 1 4.jpg | Related21 = Samson; Venom (Klytnar) and Samson (Dog) (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 2 6 0001.jpg | Related22 = Sinister Six Skrull; Secret Invasion The Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 2 page 0 Alana Jobson (Earth-616).jpg | Related23 = Tel-Kar; Tel-Kar (Earth-616) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-616) from Venom First Host Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related24 = Sub-Mariner; Roman (Earth-928) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-928) from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Related25 = Demon; Spider-Man Fairy Tales Vol 1 3 page 14 Demon (Earth-7930).jpg | Related26 = Agent C; Phillip Coulson (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 17 001.jpeg | Related27 = Director Fury; Nicholas Fury (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 17 001.jpeg | Related28 = Ant-Venom; Scott Lang (Earth-12240) from Venomverse Vol 1 4 001.png | Related29 = VEN＃m; Addy Brock (Earth-14512) from Edge of Spider-Geddon Vol 1 2 001.png | Related30 = Captain Venom; Steven Rogers (Earth-17084) from Venomverse Vol 1 1 001.png | Related31 = Black Panther; T'Challa (Earth-21673) from Venomverse Vol 1 4 001.png | Related32 = Doctor Strange; Stephen Strange (Earth-22249) from Venomverse Vol 1 1 001.png | Related33 = Doctor Doom; Victor von Doom (Earth-44173) from Venomverse War Stories Vol 1 1 001.png | Related34 = Ben Grimm; Benjamin Grimm (Earth-51838) from Peter Parker The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 304 001.jpg | Related35 = Gwenpool; Gwendolyn Poole (Earth-71628) from Edge of Venomverse Vol 1 2.png | Related36 = Ellie Rogers; No Image Female.jpg | Related37 = Bunnisher; Bunnisher (Earth-91119) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-91119) from Marvel Super Hero Squad Online 0001.jpg | Related38 = Eddie Brock Sr.; Edward Brock Sr. (Earth-TRN005) and Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-TRN005) from Ultimate Spider-Man (video game) 001.png | Related39 = Venom the Duck; Howard Duckson (Venom) (Earth-TRN517) and Venom the Duck (Klyntar) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Related40 = Captain Universe; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN580), Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-TRN580), and Captain Universe (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 002.jpg | Related41 = Venom; Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 654 0001.jpg | New Header1 = Movies | New Header1_1 = Venom; Venom (film) poster 002.jpg }}